With or Without you
by little-choco
Summary: James hat eine Affaire, Lily versucht ihn zu halten. Eine Geschichte über Lügen, Intrigen, Zerbrochene Freundschaften und Neuanfänge...JPSB, JPLE
1. Everytime we touch

Titel: With or without you

Autor: little-choco

Pairing: James/Sirius

Inhalt: James hat eine Affaire, Lily versucht ihn zu halten... Eine Geschichte über Lügen, Intrigen, zerbrochene Freundschaften und Neuanfänge...

_A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Da bin ich wieder, mit dem ersten (zugegeben, sehr kurzem) Kapitel meines ersten Sirius/James Mehrteilers. Ich hatte die Idee gestern Abend, als ich in der Badewanne lag Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst mein Review nicht, okay? °dackelblick aufsetz°_

_**With or without you**_

**_Kapitel 1:_**

**Everytime we touch**

Dunkelheit erfüllt die kleine Wohnung, die sonst immer hell ist und strahlend beleuchtet. Nur etwas milchiges Mondlicht fließt ins Wohnzimmer, lässt schemenhaft zwei Gestalten erkennen, die sich dicht aneinander pressen, so als gäbe es kein morgen mehr.

„Ich muss gehen", sagt James, macht aber keinerlei Anstalten diese Worte in die Tat umzusetzen. Er stöhnt leise auf, als der andere sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbert.

„Dann geh...", kommt es heiser zurück.

„Sirius... Lily wartet..."

Sirius zuckt zurück, seine Augen sind kalt, als er seinen besten Freund ansieht. Wie immer, wenn ihr Gespräch oder auch nur Andeutungen zu Lily wandern. Dann verschließt er sich, geht nicht weiter auf James ein, wendet sich ab.

„Wie lange soll das noch so gehen, James?"

James seufzt und wendet sich ab. Er hat keine Lust auf ein solches Gespräch, das hat er nie. Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Er weiß nicht, was Sirius von ihm erwartet. Er ahnt es, doch er traut sich nicht zu fragen...

„Das hatten wir doch schon, Sirius."

„Ja, und ich hab noch immer keine Antwort von dir."

James seufzt und streicht über seine Wange. Sie ist noch warm und verschwitzt und leicht rau. James liebt dieses Gefühl und er liebt den Duft, der von Sirius ausgeht. Er lächelt sanft.

„Was erwartest du von mir, Sirius?"

Sirius sieht ihn an, lange und eindringlich.

„Das du mit dem, was du hast nicht zu selbstverständlich umgehst."

Er steht auf, vollkommen nackt unter dem Blick seines besten Freundes und geht in die Küche. James seufzt, steht ebenfalls auf und folgt ihm. Auch die Küche liegt nur im bleichen Licht des Mondes.

Sirius greift nach der Zigarettenschachtel, die auf dem Tisch liegt. Er beachtet James nicht, sieht aus dem Fenster und zieht an seiner Zigarette.

„Sirius..."

James' Stimme klingt sanft und zärtlich. Er legt die Arme um Sirius' Hüften, bettet seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und verteilt hauchzarte Küsste auf Nacken und Schulterblatt. Seine Hände wandern über die straffen Muskeln seines Bauches, wandern langsam tiefer, bis Sirius genüsslich aufstöhnt und den Kopf zurückwirft.

James lächelt, streicht durch die weichen Haare und küsst ihn.

ooooo

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

Lilys Wangen sind gerötet, als James die Tür aufschließt und so leise wie möglich eintritt. Er seufzt leise, als sie anfängt zu zetern und ihn ausschimpft wie einen kleinen Jungen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, das ich mir Sorgen gemacht hab? Ich warte seit Stunden auf dich. Die ganze Zeit muss ich mir ausmalen, was mit dir ist, ob dir nicht vielleicht was passiert ist. Verdammt noch mal, James, sieh mich an!"

James seufzt genervt, stellt seine Tasche ab und dreht sich dann langsam zu ihr um. Ihre grünen Augen funkeln, ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände zittern.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Lils. Ich war bei Sirius und hab die Zeit vergessen. Du kennst das doch!"

„Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft bei Sirius! Sicher, das du nicht ans andere Ufer geschwommen bist?"

James schluckt. Seine Gedanken wandern fort, zu Sirius, den er allein in seinem Loft gelassen hat. Es fällt nicht so schwer, sich von Lily zu trennen...

„James?"

Er schreckt auf. Sie sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd, beinahe misstrauisch an. James lächelt und küsst ihre Stirn.

„Quatsch. Ich und schwul?"

Er zwinkert und sie lächelte. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf und legt die Arme um seine Hüften. Sie küsst seinen Hals und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wollen wir die Unterhaltung woanders fortführen?", fragt er und lächelt schelmisch, als sie ihn anlacht. Ihr Lachen klingt glockenhell, findet James. Ganz anders als das von Sirius. Sirius' Lachen ist dunkel und klangvoll.

Sie zieht ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Wieder wandern seine Gedanken zurück und sein Magen zieht sich unsanft zusammen. Er wünschte sich zurück in das dunkle Loft, an die Seite seines besten Freundes...

ooooo

Es klingelt. Lily wirbelt herum, sieht strahlend zu James. Der seufzt zwar, steht aber auf und schlurft zur Tür.

Dunkle Augen funkeln ihn an und James zuckt leicht zurück.

„Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?", fragt Sirius und grinst kurz, bevor er sich an James drückt und ihn kurz in die Arme schließt.

James inhaliert seinen Geruch, legt kurz den Kopf auf seine Schulter und grinst schief, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennen.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Lils hat mich eingeladen... Hat sie dir nichts erzählt?"

James runzelt die Stirn und sieht sich um. Lily deckt fröhlich pfeifend den Küchentisch. Sie hat sich hübsch gemacht, findet James. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt Sirius eintreten.

„Ah, da bist du ja!"

Sie strahlt ihn an und zieht beide zum Küchentisch. Eine Flasche Champagner steht auf dem Tisch, zusammen mit drei Gläsern.

Lily achtet nicht auf die verwirrten Gesichter, sie drückt jedem ein Glas in die Hand und strahlt, als wolle sie der Sonne, die draußen scheint Konkurrenz machen.

„Eigentlich... Also naja... Ich dachte mir, Sirius sollte dabei sein, wenn ich es dir sage. Er ist ja dein bester Freund und er gehört dazu und... Naja..."

Sie hält kurz inne und atmet tief ein.

„James, ich bin schwanger."

tbc... (?)

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel... Wie findet ihr es? Weiter oder nicht? 


	2. Love hurts

_A/N: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! °freu° Leider hab ich momentan etwas viel Stress, deswegen konnte ich leider nicht jedem einzelnen persönlich danken. Das wird sich im Laufe der Zeit aber hoffentlich ändern. Ich hab mich wirklich unheimlich gefreut! Nun also das zweite Kapitel. Etwas weniger Sirius/James, dafür etwas mehr Hintergrund Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem und ihr (ich zitiere Lina) bleibt mir gewogen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

**Kapitel 2:**

**Love hurts**

Strahlend helles Licht flutet ins Zimmer als James die Augen öffnet. Lily hat sich an ihn geschmiegt, mitten in der Nacht wahrscheinlich, als er eingeschlafen ist. Er nimmt ihre Berührungen anders wahr als noch vor einer Woche, sieht sie in einem anderen Licht, empfindet sie fast als störend.

Sie sieht friedlich aus, wie sie daliegt und ihr Oberkörper sich im sanften Bewegungen auf und ab senkt. Er schluckt, versucht sich vorsichtig von ihr zu lösen und sie dabei nicht zu wecken. Er will alleine sein, er kann sie im Moment nicht bei sich haben.

Die Küche liegt im hellen Morgenlicht still und verlassen da und James ist froh über die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit die ihn umgibt. Er sieht aus dem Fenster, versinkt in Momenten, denkt an die Zeit, in der er noch glücklich war.

Er kann seine Augen nicht vergessen. Wie sie ihn angesehen haben, als hätte er ihn verraten. Trauer und Schmerz haben sich mit der dunklen Farbe seiner Pupillen vermischt. James kann diesen Anblick nicht vergessen und er fühlt sich mieser und schlechter als bei all seinen missglückten Streichen zusammen.

„Du bist schon wach?"

Obwohl ihre Haare zerzaust sind vom Schaf und ihre Wangen gerötet, sieht sie einfach zauberhaft aus, findet James. Und obwohl er denkt, das sie ihren Zauber irgendwie verloren hat, muss er sich eingestehen das sie noch immer eine Wirkung auf ihn hat.

Sie strahlt und will ihn auf den Mund küssen, doch er dreht sich geschickt weg, sodass sie nur seine Wange streift. Sie verzieht für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht, lässt sich dann jedoch nichts anmerken.

Sie greift nach dem frisch gemachten Kaffee und setzt sich zu ihm, erzählt ihm irgendetwas vom gestrigen Kaffeeklatsch mit Shanon. Er schluckt, setzt ein gequältes Lächeln auf und versucht interessiert auszusehen.

Und obwohl die Küche voll ist von ihrem Lachen und ihrer Stimme, fühlt James sich seltsam leer und unsagbar einsam.

_**OoOOooOOoO**_

Dreckige Wäsche liegt auf dem Boden und leere Flaschen Whisky stehen auf dem Tisch. Sirius seufzt. Es wird Zeit, dieses Chaos zu beseitigen. Die ganze Woche hat er damit verbracht, sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl schleicht durch seinen Magen, als er Hemden aufhebt, die schon mehrmals von James geöffnet und zu Boden geworfen worden waren. Er versucht die Trauer und die Enttäuschung nicht zuzulassen, doch sie ergreift ihn, als er anfängt in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Alles war so gut gewesen. Alles so einfach und leicht. Mit ihm an seiner Seite schien nichts unmöglich zu sein. Doch dann ist Lily in ihr Leben getreten. Alles hat sich verändert, seit sie da ist. Und da hat er ihn verloren. Seinen besten Freund. Seinen Vertrauten. Den Menschen, den er auf dieser Welt am meisten liebt.

Er weiß nicht, ob er mit Hass im Herzen an Lily denkt oder einfach nur Mitleid mit ihr hat. Das Gefühl kann er schlecht beschreiben, doch es fühlt sich schlecht und zerfressend an.

Sirius lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken und versucht, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Etwas scheint verloren gegangen zu sein. Er fühlt sich nicht mehr wie eins, fühlt sich unausgeglichen seit er James nicht mehr haben kann. Und nun kommen sie doch – die Tränen. Und nun will er es auch nicht mehr verhindern.

_**OoOOooOOoO**_

Es ist kurz nach Fünf, als Lily ihr Ziel erreicht. Obwohl sie einen Regenschirm dabei hat, ist sie durchnässt bis auf die Knochen. Ihr ist kalt und sie ist froh, als sie das halbwegs warme Treppenhaus betritt.

Auf ihr Klingeln öffnet zunächst niemand. Doch sie kennt den Besuchten und weiß, das sie sich als hartnäckig erweisen muss, um hier Einlass gewährt zu bekommen. Und endlich hört sie etwas. Ein Fluchen und ein metallisch klingendes Geräusch, ähnlich, als würde etwas zu Boden fallen.

Die Tür wird einen Spalt breit geöffnet, ein Seufzen. Lily lächelt. Sie drückt die Tür auf und tritt ein. Sie ist verwundert, als sie eine tadellos aufgeräumte Wohnung vorfindet.

„Du hast aufgeräumt?"

„Wie man sieht", gibt Sirius kühl zurück.

„Bist du böse auf mich?"

Er seufzt und versucht, die Beherrschung zu bewahren. Er fühlt sich gereizt, provoziert durch ihr dreistes Auftauchen. Sirius atmet tief ein.

„Hab ich irgendeinen Grund dazu?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Sie sieht ihn aufmerksam an, ihre grünen Augen funkeln. Ihre Blicke treffe sich, doch Sirius schafft es nicht, ihm stand zu halten. Zu tief sitzt die Enttäuschung und zu groß ist das Unbehagen, das er jetzt in ihrer Gegenwart spürt.

„Dann weiß ich nicht, was die Frage soll."

Sie seufzt und hat sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen, in die Offensive zu gehen. Sirius hat nur selten erlebt, das sie ihn so entschlossen angesehen hat.

„Sirius", sagt sie und er merkt, das sie nach den richtigen Worten sucht. „James und ich sind glücklich miteinander. Wir bekommen ein Kind. Sei nicht so egoistisch und nimm ihn mir weg..."

Er sieht sie an, fassungslos und nicht im Stande irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Sein Herz klopft und seine Hände zittern. Er steht da und mustert sie, wie sie ihn ansieht. Keine Verachtung, keine abgrundtiefe Wut und auch kein Hass liegt in ihrem Blick. Nur diese Bitte...

„Was meinst du?", fragt er also und versucht möglichst locker und gelassen zu klingen.

„James kann nicht ohne dich... Ich weiß nicht, was da zwischen euch ist oder war... Aber ihr solltet das klären. Ich will den alten James, Sirius. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einließ, als ich mit ihm zusammen kam. Ihn gibt es nicht ohne dich. Und das verstehe ich auch, ich akzeptiere eure Freundschaft. Aber es muss eine Grenze geben, Sirius..."

„Merkst du eigentlich nicht, das du dir selber wiedersprichst? James kann nicht ohne mich, sagst du... Aber dann sprichst du von Grenzen. Du bist doch froh, das du mich los bist. Wieso belässt du es nicht dabei?"

„Weil es James schlecht geht! Weil er nicht ohne dich kann, Sirius. James erträgt es nicht, wenn du ihm aus dem Weg gehst... Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie es ihm immer schlechter geht, Sirius!"

„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, das es an dir liegen könnte?"

Jetzt sagt sie nichts mehr. Sie wirkt fassungslos und perplex. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mit allem möglichen gerechnet, nur mit dem nicht. Sie atmet tief ein.

„An mir?"

„Ganz genau. Eure Probleme suchst du immer bei mir. Ihr habt Streit- ich bin schuld. James ist viel unterwegs- ich bin schuld. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du deiner Meinung nach nie was falsch machst?"

Sie ist sehr ruhig geworden. Ein schlechtes Zeichen, wie Sirius aus eigener Erfahrung weiß. Also öffnet er die Wohnungstür und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab noch zu tun. Geh jetzt bitte."

Lily nickt. Sie drückt sich an ihm vorbei, sieht ihn kurz an.

„Remus und Peter kommen heute zum Abendessen. Wir... Also... James und ich... Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du auch kommst."

Er nickt nur, dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich. Dann lehnt er sich dagegen und rutscht langsam an ihr hinab. In diesem Moment hasst er sich für seine Schwäche und fängt an zu weinen.

_**OoOOooOOoO**_

„Muss das sein?"

James seufzt genervt und sieht von seinen Akten auf.

„Soll ich Remus und Peter wieder ausladen?", faucht Lily zurück.

„Nein... natürlich nicht."

„Dann tu mir einen Gefallen und beweg dich. Mach die Tür auf, es hat geklingelt!"

James weiß nicht, was ihr die Laune heute so verhagelt hat, jedoch ist er der Meinung, sie lieber nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Also steht er auf und schlendert seufzend durch den Flur.

Erschrocken tapst er einen Schritt zurück als er die Tür geöffnet hat. Er blinzelt kurz, wendet den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Hi", sagt Sirius leise. „Bin ich zu früh?"

* * *

gut? schlecht? Meinungen bitte! ;) 


	3. Goodbye my lover

_A/N:_

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! Es tut mir echt verdammt leid, das ihr soo lange warten musstet. Zum einen steckte ich in einer tiefen Schreibblockade und zum anderen ist bei mir alles seeehr stressig geworden, da ich gerade am Anfang meiner Ausbildung stecke und jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit viele Überstunden verlangt werden. Es ist auch nur ein kleines Kapitelchen. Ich hoffe aber, es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr lasst mir, lieb wie ihr nunmal seit, ein kleines Review da...? °ganz lieb guck°_

_**Danke **an meine fleißigen Reviewschreiber: **Ilexis, Erdbeermarmelade, Sturmwarnung, mary, Lina, Missy, SMC, minja und Amylin Christin**_

**Kapitel 3:**

**Goodbye my lover**

„Du... Du?"

James sieht ihn überrascht, beinahe fassungslos an und Sirius grinst.

„Lässt du mich rein oder soll ich wieder gehen?"

Doch James starrt ihn noch immer an und ähnelt in diesem Moment stark einem hypnotisiertem Kaninchen. Sirius legt den Kopf schief und lächelt. Da hört er Schritte den Flur entlang laufen und sieht auf. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Sirius", sagt Lily. Sie klingt verunsichert aber auch irgendwie erfreut. Er lächelt nicht, nickt ihr nur kurz zu und sieht dann wieder zu James, der endlich Platz macht und ihn eintreten lässt.

„Schön, das du gekommen bist", sagt sie und sie scheint es ernst zu meinen. Sirius kann nichts Geheucheltes in ihrem Blick feststellen. Dennoch ringt er sich nicht zu einem Lächeln durch. Er lässt sich auf einen der vielen Stühle sinken und seufzt.

Es klingelt und Lily huscht zur Tür. James sieht ihn noch immer überrascht an.

„Willst du mich den ganzen Abend so ansehen? Wenn ja, geh ich gleich wieder."

Stimmengemurmel erfüllt jetzt den Flur und beide sehen auf. Remus und Peter kommen ins Wohnzimmer und beide wirken überrascht, Sirius hier zu sehen.

„Sirius! Sieht man dich auch noch mal?"

Sirius setzt ein gequältes Lächeln auf. Peter klopft ihm kurz auf die Schulter, dann ruft Lily auch schon zum Essen. Sirius seufzt. Er verflucht sich schon insgeheim, gekommen zu sein. Im Moment wäre er lieber alleine, würde diese... Sache... mit James lieber alleine klären. Irgendwann, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Alles wirkt so gezwungen.

Während des Essens sucht James seinen Blick. Er fühlt es, auch wenn er ihn die ganze Zeit nicht ansieht. Remus verwickelt ihn in ein Gespräch. Es ist todlangweilig, doch Sirius ist froh über die Ablenkung. Er sieht rüber zu Lily, dich sich lachend mit Peter unterhält und James' Hand greift. Ein Stich. Er geht tief, scheint sich durch sein Innerstes zu bohren. Alles was er will, ist weg von hier.

„Habt ihr denn auch schon einen Namen für den Kleinen?", fragt Remus.

Natürlich ist er sich nicht bewusst darüber, was dieser Satz in Sirius auslöst. Wie könnte er auch? Remus hat keine Ahnung von dem, was ihn gerade bewegt und was er durchmacht. Niemand weiß das.

Als er aufsieht, scheinen braune Augen ihn zu durchbohren. Sirius räuspert sich kurz und meint nun, es wäre Zeit für ihn zu gehen. Lily sieht ihn kurz und eindringlich an, sie scheint nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, das er sie so früh verlässt. Sirius seufzt. Er kann sich nicht auch noch um Lilys Gemütszustand kümmern. Er hat sich kurz sehen lassen, zu mehr wäre er heute nicht in der Lage gewesen.

Also verabschiedet er sich kurz, greift nach seiner Jacke und lässt die kleine Wohnung hinter sich. Er hört, wie James seinen Namen ruft, doch er ignoriert es. Sie müssen das klären, ja... Aber nicht hier.

Der Wind streicht ihm entgegen, kühl und angenehm. Er tanzt in seinen Haaren, zerrt an seiner Jacke und lässt ihn frösteln. Doch es ist angenehmer, als in der überhitzten Wohnung von Lily und James.

Er sieht auf die Uhr und lächelt. Schritte sind auf dem nassen Asphalt zu hören.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

Sirius lächelt und wendet sich James zu, dessen rehbraune Augen ihn eindringlich ansehen. Und in diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst, das er James verloren hat. Er kann mit einer Frau, die ein Kind im Bauch trägt nicht mithalten. Er weiß das und James müsste das auch wissen. Er wird Lily diese Familie nicht wegnehmen.

„Es ist aus, James", sagt Sirius schlicht und greift nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel. Das alles klingt eher wie ein schlechter Witz. Wie ein schlimmer Alptraum. Wie ein grottiger Film. Aber keinesfalls wie die Realität. Kann die Realität so grausam sein?

„Das... Kannst du nicht ernst meinen..."

„Was bitte erwartest du von mir, James? Du wirst Vater!"

„Seit wann bist du so verantwortungsbewusst?"

„Und seit wann bist du so verantwortungslos?"

Stille. James sieht ihn an, sein Blick ist verzweifelt. Sirius muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht schwach zu werden. Das zwischen ihnen hat keinen Sinn. Es kann nicht gut gehen...

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. Er hat geahnt, das es ihm schwer fallen wird, diese Sache zu beenden. Doch im Moment muss er sich eingestehen, das ein Crucio nicht annähernd so schmerzhaft wäre, wie das hier.

„Abstand nehmen. Bis wir uns... an diese... Sache... gewöhnt haben."

James schluckt und nickt. Sirius ist sich wirklich nicht sicher, mit was James eigentlich gerechnet hat. Das alles so lief, wie bisher? Wahrscheinlich hatte er das. Und wenn James nicht sein bester Freund wäre und er ihn nicht über alles lieben würde, wäre er vermutlich sogar damit einverstanden. Doch James ist James.

„Du meinst... das wars? Endgültig?"

Sirius atmet tief ein. Er möchte nein sagen, doch es geht nicht. James ist ihm einfach zu wichtig. Auch Lily, obwohl sich das im Moment nicht so anfühlt. Sie hat das alles nicht verdient. Sie alle haben es nicht verdient.

„Das wars. Endgültig."

Dann kommt er auf James zu und lächelt. Er streicht über seine Wange, fährt mit dem Finger sanft die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Dann beugt er sich vor und er zieht James an sich. Seine Zunge geht auf Wanderschaft, ein letztes Mal in diesem Leben und Sirius genießt es. James drückt sich an ihn, klammert sich förmlich an ihm fest, so als wäre Sirius sein Rettungsanker.

Sirius inhaliert seinen Geruch, prägt sich alles genau ein. Als James sich von ihm löst, hat er Tränen in den Augen und er wirkt verloren und irgendwie zerbrochen...

„Ich kann das nicht...", flüstert er. Sirius sieht in an und er selbst versucht Stärke zu bewahren. Es zerreißt ihn innerlich, seinen besten Freund und nun ehemals Geliebten so zu sehen.

„Natürlich kannst du das, Jamie... Du bist stärker als du denkst..."

Er nimmt seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsst in auf Stirn, Nase und Mund. „Ich liebe dich, Jamie...", sagt er leise. Dann löst er sich langsam von ihm. James sieht ihn an und geht einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, doch dieser weicht zurück.

„Nein, James", flüstert er und seine Stimme klingt brüchig. „Mach es uns nicht so schwer."

„Sirius..."

„Machs gut, James. Wir sehen uns, okay?"

Und damit dreht er sich um und lässt ihn stehen. Seinen besten Freund, seine Stütze, seinen ganzen Halt und einzigen Vertrauten. Und der Schmerz scheint so stark, das es ihn zu zerfetzen droht und das er glaubt, an diesen Schmerzen sterben zu müssen.

Er schließt kurz die Augen, dreht sich aber nicht noch einmal um.

* * *

tbc 

und? gut, schlecht? ;)


End file.
